Mamori Doesn't Know
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: Series of drabbles containing Various MalexSena. Based on song by Lustra 'Scotty Doesn't Know' Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I actually hate Mamori (and Suzuna) with a vengence, they are they only thing in the series that spoils it for me, she just is way too overbearing and regards herself as far more important than she is, in my opinion. Taking that into account, I _do_ actually try to keep her in character, because I just can't bash people very well - though I didn't actually try hard in this!

Anyway, this will be a series of ficlets (I've already written ones for Hiruma, Juumonji, Akaba, Sakuraba, Shin and Kakei as well, of various standards). If you have any ideas for more, let me know and I'll try my best, but no promises, I'm not very good at this drabble thing. I've also got several other drabble series on the go for ES21, and will post them sometime soon, once I've got a fair few in each written.

For this series, all of them involve Mamori, and sometimes Suzuna, though bear in mind I hate them both...

Finally, this entire series was originally going to be called 'Missed Calls' before it changed to 'Mamori Doesn't Know' (based on the song by Lustra) so I think two of them involve calls. And the aren't really set any specific time in the series unless specifically stated. And they're not all very long, as they're drabbles, none exceed 3,000 words.

Enjoy

**Warning: **Potential Minor, depending how you read it (notes on the bottom for further explanation)

* * *

><p><span>Agon: Missed Calls<span>

Mamori giggled as Hana eyed up a blonde infront of them with absolutely no subtlety. They - Hana and Yukiko - had adamantly insisted she have a night out for her seventeenth birthday and they had ended up waiting in line to be let into 'The Lizard', a club a bit further towards central Tokyo than she'd normally go.

Not that she normally went out to clubs – or dressed like this, she thought, tugging her short skirt a bit further down her legs. Her two best girl friends had insisted on buying her outfit as their gift to her, and had absolutely refused to get any of the suggestions she pointed out. She was only thankful that she had already arranged to spend the afternoon with Sena, before they could drag her around the rest of the shops and force even more revealing clothes on her.

Thinking of Sena, she felt rather bad for not telling him that she was going out tonight, merely saying that the girls had something planned for her, having not seen her for so long because of her commitment to the Devil Bats. Though he seemed really understanding, and told her he'd been invited out anyway, and would go if she had other plans, she knew he was really just saying that to make her feel less guilty – she knew he didn't have any friends other than Monta and her that he hung out with outside football practice – and poor Monta was so ill with flu he hadn't been able to visit during the afternoon: he'd seemed so upset by that!

She shuffled forwards again, now almost at the front of the line. She leant out a bit to try and see just how many people were in front of them – it was getting even colder outside, and she wasn't wearing the most layers of clothes ever – when someone walked past, knocking her back into the line callously. She steadied herself quickly, and went to give them a piece of her mind but caught her tongue at the last moment. The guy in question, with his partner, had reached the front of the queue and the bouncer in charge quickly let them through. Several moans came from the people surrounding her, but she knew better. She'd recognise that hair anywhere. Suddenly she was a hell of a lot more nervous about the night. If Agon was in the same club, anything could happen. She only hoped that, as he was obviously with a partner that night, he would behave. Her mind drifted to the short, lithe person that Agon's arm had been wrapped around... She held back a giggle – they had almost looked like Sena. The thought gave her pause for a moment, before she shook it off. Sena was so slim and small, it was easy to mistake him for a girl – not that she'd ever tell him that – so it stood to reason, it would be easy enough to mistake a girl for Sena. She hadn't even gotten a good look at them anyway... And it's not like Sena would be out this late at night, with Agon of all people, especially not wearing such small, skin-tight shorts!

* * *

><p>It was only ten minutes later that she entered the club and, after scanning the area quickly and not spotting dreads anywhere, she allowed herself to relax. Hana pulled her to the bar and pushed a drink into her hands with a smile as she knocked her own back. Her mind back on having a good time, she followed the brunette's example before ordering another, taking this one slower.<p>

Once Yukiko and Hana had reached a level of tipsiness at which they deemed themselves ready for the dancefloor, the three of them headed out. She felt slightly nervous at first, not at all used to the sort of dancing the space, and people around her, demanded, though she quickly found herself falling in step, and the occasional grind, with her pair of friends.

It was then she spotted him again, his back to her, trademark dreads falling down his back, with his hands wrapped around his partner who was eclipsed by his larger body, whilst they were quite obviously grinding together, and not in the friendly way she had been with Yukiko.

She began to draw her eyes away, trying to fight the blush that wanted creep across her cheeks when pale arms wrapped around his neck and threaded into his hair, pulling his head down. All of a sudden, she found she couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried. It was as if she had been entranced.

As if feeling her eyes penetrating into the back of his skull, she literally froze where she stood when Agon suddenly turned to glare. It only chilled her blood further when a wicked grin spread across his face upon recognising her. She almost made good on her brain's plan to hightail it out of there, particularly when he separated from his partner, obviously getting ready to move.

He grasped one hand in his, leading them the other way and Mamori felt the breath she had been holding rushing out of her lungs.

"Mamori? Are you okay?" Yukiko asked, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I'm..." she started, turning to look at her when at the last second she caught sight of the partner Agon was leading away. There was no denying it this time, that was most definately... "Sena?"

Yukiko's hand slipped from her shoulder as she darted through the closing gap that Agon had left in his wake, only just catching sight of the pair as they made their way to the side of the room and up a set of stairs.

She didn't even notice the bouncers on either side of the door until one blocked her way with a well-muscled arm.

"V.I.P. only."

She was sure the look she gave the man was utterly scandalized. Did he not just notice that Sena had been dragged away by that _beast_?

"But my friend just went up there!"

The raised eyebrow and sarcastic "Sure they did" told her that they had probably heard that line many times before.

She gave him one last glare before rushing into the bathroom, pulling her mobile from her bag and bashing in Sena's number. Only because she could hear her own breath magnified by the phone did she realise how heavily she was breathing, and the way her heart was thumping in her chest.

There was no answer, so she left a message on his answer phone.

She was halfway through dialling the Kobayakawa household when she realised that, if Sena wasn't in, she would be waking his parents up and most likely sending them into a panic about their son – she was almost sure Sena wouldn't have told them where he was or with whom, surely they would both disapprove.

Realizing there was nothing she could do right now, she glumly went back out, easily spotting her two friends still on the dancefloor, but looking around anxiously every few seconds for her. It only took them a few seconds to spot her and she beckoned them over with a wave.

"Is there any way to get into the V.I.P. section without a pass?" she asked them, seriously.

Hana gave her a curious look before responding, "Pfft. Unless you can find someone _with _a pass and catch their interest, then no."

Yukiko interupted before she could get her hopes up. "A guy in the line was saying that someone had fully booked the V.I.P. section tonight, but just for two people. No way you're getting in there tonight, Mamori, by the sounds of it someone's doing some woo-ing up there, and has the cash to spend to do it."

They both easily noticed her face rapidly paling at that thought and instantly pulled her to take a seat at the bar, before she collapsed.

"What's wrong?"

It took several moments before she managed to string the words together.

"Sena's up there."

Hana sprayed the drink she'd just taken across the bar. "Sena!"

They exchanged glances, "Where did he get the money to book up the whole place?"

"And who's he up there with?"

"He's not the one doing the woo-ing" was all Mamori could manage to say.

* * *

><p>Agon smirked to himself as his hands ran up Sena's back before fisting in his hair and pulling down, forcing his head back and his body to arch into his where he straddled Agon's lap. He had been pissed to be blown off for that bitch, but when Sena had shyly asked him if he was still free, with those big, fucking eyes and the way he chewed on his lower lip nervously, Agon found himself quick to agree, for a price of course. He'd been wanting to dress Sena up <em>his <em>way and take him out for a _proper_ party for ages. And with his reputation, and the money he took from the trash he regularly destroyed, it hadn't been hard to set things up perfectly, or he had thought it was perfect. Just goes to show even perfection could get better – who'd have thought that fucking manager would be here, to see him drag the innocent, little Sena away to do god knows what with him? He would just bet that had ruined her night!

But he pushed that thought aside, his little kitten was mewling as he ground down against him, clearly demanding attention. With a smirk he flipped them around, pressing Sena into the leather couch and capturing his already-bruising lips as they ground together to the thudding base.

* * *

><p>Sena groaned – or mewled, as Agon would call it, having taken to calling him his kitten after being introduced to Pitt, who had oddly taken to him, particularly when his dreads were in range of her tiny paws. He rolled over to bury his head into Agon chest to block out the small amount of light filtering past the curtains. He had a really bad headache, felt slightly nauseas and was certain something had died in his mouth overnight. Sena groaned again in his suffering, pleased when an arm wrapped around his waist and tugged his body even closer before slipping under the too-large top he could barely remember pilfering from Agon's closet last night – it was so comfy. He easily drifted to sleep again.<p>

Next time he woke it was to a hand running through his unruly hair whilst the other traced light patterns on his lower back, occasionally dipping lower or moving higher before trailing back to that one ticklish spot.

He groaned – mewled – against the chest in protest, but his only response was a gruff laugh. "Still a fucking lightweight!"

Sena rolled onto his other side, leaving Agon facing his back, still laughing. "What time is it?" he moaned, refusing to open his eyes again, when he knew Agon didn't bother keeping a clock in his room: people could wait on him if he's late, he'd decided.

"Why'd the fuck I know?"

Sighing, he considered pushing himself up to find his phone before figuring it could wait – it was a weekend anyway – and rolled back over towards Agon.

His phone sat waiting with seven missed calls.

* * *

><p>(Original Note) So tempting to add more, but not sure where I'd go after the confrontation, and if I'd be able to write it well.<p>

(Note on posting) Let me know what you think. I'll probably post a 'chapter' or drabble each week. Just as an extra note, in my mind when I was writing it they didn't actually have sex in this fic, but read it however you will, and I know a lot of you will read it as they did, as my mind actually did when I read it through just now.

And Yukiko and Hana are names I gave to the two girls Mamori is out with before she heads back to watch Sena's first match, couldn't find their actual names anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I wasn't going to post this until next week, and don't expect the next one until then, but one reviewer asked who my fav bishie to pair with Sena was, and I couldn't PM them, so I thought I'd post another ficlet and answer. If I had to pick, it would be Agon, or Hiruma, or Shin, or Kakei, or Akaba, or Yamato, or Juumonji, or... Basically I can't limit it to just one or three. That's one of the reasons I'm writing these ficlets, cause you can never show enough love for (Insert Guy)Sena fics, so I'll write about all of them. I struggle with some more than others, and some I haven't got round to yet, whilst others have several fics written already (like Agon 3) because I just find it easier to imagine situations for them.

On another note, I'll be posting one ficlet a week but want people's opinions. I've got another two series of ficlets as well, one of which has enough for me to consider publishing atm. Basically, do you want me to alternate between the two series each week, or just keep publishing this one. The main worry for me is I'll run out of inspiration if I have to publish from either series too quickly, but I'm not sure.

In relation to this series, not only is it about Mamori, my attempts to bash her which I can't really do very well because I have to write in character so can't make her as annoying as she is to me, but it will include different scenarios (or dates) between each male and Sena. Last one with Agon was clubs, this one... well, you can read it yourself. Also feel free to let me know who you want to read about next - I might not be able to publish one for that character, but I'll try my best!

Finally, sorry for these long notes, I always try to make them short, but find I have so much to say in them! I must suffer from LAN (Long Author's Notes) Syndrome! D:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own ES21 or any characters therein.

* * *

><p><span>Kakei: Our War Games<span>

It still surprised Mamori when Hiruma would get other teams involved with the Devil Bat's training, and even more so when he invited them to join them in other activities.

Today, Hiruma had booked the whole laser quest for the day, and invited all of their previous opponents – excluding the Cupids, of course – to join them for a day of fun after all their work towards winning the Christmas Ball, before they had to buckle down for the Youth Tournament – even Hiruma was willing to give them one day of fun before the non-stop training they would be doing.

As the games started she found her nerves and adrenaline increasing exponentially. She had never taken part in something like this before, and quickly hid herself away for a few seconds to get herself into a calmer mindset to continue. She shot at someone as they ran passed her, completely oblivious until they were hit. By the time they whipped around to return fire, she had already slipped away, ready to shoot more people from the shadows.

She fired at the fifth person, shooting them from behind only to notice, curiously, that they were facing a wall, one arm braced against it. She didn't dare leave her shadowed corner to get any closer to figure out who it was, only shooting them several more times to get no more of a reaction than the first shot.

Slightly unsure, she lowered her gun and almost began walking away when a hand, completely disproportionate to the large bulk infront of the wall, appeared from the _other_ side of the mass and threaded into the undistinguishable hair of the hunched figure. Her mind froze for a moment as she realised what they were doing and, effectively, what she had just spent several minutes _watching_!

Thoroughly blushing, she backed away quickly, turning the moment she noticed a leg slip up to hook around the taller teen's waist.

She ran hastily through the shadows, only pausing when she was several minutes away. She was shot the moment she stopped.

* * *

><p>The large group of players got together once the game had finished. She tried to find Sena in the mass – she had planned to stick with him but he'd disappeared before she could reach him. She wasn't surprised that she still couldn't find him with all the bulky football players around, like Kurita, Gao and those taller players from Kyoushin. Unable to find Sena, she ended up stood beside Monta as they waited for the results, and instead, started trying to figure out who the two figures had been that she had inadvertently come across.<p>

The member of staff in charge of the group of them appeared before the screen to show the results before she could speculate anything. He had long since given up on pretending to be a butch, military man, as his job role dictated he do before the groups, what with Agon's ruthless remarks and the snickering of many of the others, so merely stood before them and called their attention.

"For the first round, the top three scores go to..." He left them hanging for several seconds before flicking the screen to show the results of first to third: Agon in third just slightly behind a taunting Hiruma, with an unassuming Kid taking first with a flick of his hat.

"However the most outstanding players has to go to 'Sena' and 'Kakei'." He waited for them to be identified.

Mamori only spotted them as the group separated to let them see to the front from where they both stood against the right wall.

"Who both managed to get negative scores, and didn't hit a single player!"

Mamori gaped, like many others whilst several snickered, at that announcement: Sena she could believe, and almost expected a result like that from, but she had imagined Kakei would do better. 'How could both have them...' she trailed off and her face blanched. 'Surely not!'

The instructor brought their scores up on the screen, showing Kakei's to be significantly lower than Sena's and gave them a completely non-plussed look.

"Do you want to explain how you could get a score _that_ bad?"

They glanced at each other before Kakei went to speak. Only Mizumachi burst in before him, swinging his shirt in the air happily, "I think they were having their own war game!"

Many people choked on their laughter and Kakei hit Mizumachi over the head for his complete lack of tact.

Ignoring the stares around them, Kakei bent to place a deep kiss on Sena's lip, lifting the teen against him when he got fed up of hunching to reach his height, and without any hesitation, slipping his tongue into the running back's mouth.

The silence of the room was only broken by Mizumachi's cheers and the 'thump' of Mamori fainting in shock.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Mamori missed the next two games, and by the time she regained consciousness, the scoreboard had completely changed. In the second game Sena and Kakei had teamed up against the others, and, much to the surprise of the rest, shot up the scoreboard into the top ten, then taken first and second respectively by the end of the third.<p>

Sena could only smile brightly as they all made their way to the station where the teams would all head in different directions. He directed his unwavering smile up at Kakei, who had his arm wrapped comfortably around his shoulder before glancing around at the many people around them, catching sight of Agon staring at him, still disbelieving that he had beaten them all so thoroughly.

Well, what did he expect, he and Kakei often played war games with each other.

* * *

><p>I've only done laser quest once when the top floor of the union was used for it. It was great, and I can't wait to do it again sometime, but as I say, only once so far, so if anything is wrong, let me know!<p>

Reviews really do fuel my writing, and often give me inspiration for other scenarios, even unintentionally. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews.

This one is a bit shorter, but they are all different lengths... One of my wonderful reviewers asked for Akaba next, so this is it (was going to post Shin, but if I have something someone requests, I'll post it). I'm not extremely happy with this one... For the bishies with fics written in this series, see the notes at the end.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21, unless I can get my hands on Hiruma's little book and blackmail Riichiro Inagaki...

* * *

><p><span>Akaba: Melody of Life<span>

Mamori smiled as Suzuna skated up to her, waving an arm in the air as she approached. Both of them had planned to spend the day in the park, people watching - particularly for boys, as both of them were single, though Suzuna insisted that Sena would notice her feelings and return them soon enough, but until then, she was as free to _look_ as anyone else.

They sat down under the shade of a tree, with a bush on one side that ensured anyone else who decided to partake of the tree's shade would be separated from them, to enjoy the picnic that Mamori had made for them that day. Enjoying the shade from the overbearing heat, they laid back on the hill, giggling together at the several cute boys that passed them, though none more than glanced their way.

It was almost two in the afternoon when someone they recognised walked along the path below them, in knee length shorts and a tight t-shirt with sunglasses and headphones on, with his guitar in a case on his back: he barely noticed and seemed not to recognise them, though appeared to spot whomever he was meeting as he smiled and began heading up the hill to the other side of the tree and bush they sat beside. Super curious about who he was meeting, but not daring to move incase they were spotted, the two of them stayed frozen, silently, as Akaba reached the top of the hill and, from what they could hear, greeted whomever he was meeting with a kiss (and hum of approval afterwards).

Not wanting to appear suspicious to anyone passing them by, Mamori and Suzuna relaxed slightly, though remained silent to listen in on what was being said and try to figure out the mysterious companion's identity. They could barely pick up anything said, only hearing a word or two every sentence, but it seemed like they were making plans for a holiday together – the two girls guessed that meant they must have been together or at least known each other for a while, so limited their guesses on who it could be: Suzuna was sure it was Juri – the Spider's manager – being the only female companion of Akaba that they knew, but Mamori wasn't so sure, every now and then, she was sure she could recognise the voice, but the words she managed to pick up were too quiet and few in number for her to place it, with the identity hanging on the edge of her mind.

Not long after that the pair on the other side of the tree fell silent, before the gentle strumming of a guitar sounded across the silent hill. It was so relaxing, the two girls found themselves listening to the seemingly endless melody, barely noticing the next hour passing before it ended as the sky was turning orange, then pink.

"Wake up."

Akaba's voice from the other side of the tree brought them back to full awareness, having not noticed when they fell into a half-sleep.

There was a faint mumble from the unknown companion, followed by Akaba's chuckle.

"Mum and Dad have asked you round for tea anyway, so please?" the voice had cleared slightly, and Mamori was close to tearing her hair out: she knew that voice, but who was it?

There was a sigh, but it was put on, Akaba wasn't as irritated as he tried to seem. "Fine, get on my back."

A few seconds later, the former MVP headed down to the path again, the figure hanging onto their back barely visible due to the guitar strapped to _their_ back. When the two were out of sight, Mamori and Suzuna began to gather the containers and blanket they had been sitting on.

"We could come back next week and see if they appear again, I _really _want to know who that was: Akaba's so handsome! Whoever it is, is super lucky!" Suzuna declared.

"Sure, if it's nice next week we should come again, it was so relaxing after all that football work through the week."

Suzuna smirked, "Maybe we shouldn't bring so much food next time... what are you going to do with all this?" She motioned to all the things they hadn't managed to eat.

"Put half in a separate container, and I'll pop by and give it to Sena. He always appreciates my cooking."

* * *

><p>And that's how Mamori ended up staring in shock at the sight behind Sena's mother: of Akaba sitting eating dinner with the Kobayakawa's that night, his guitar propped in the entrance hall and one handed threaded into Sena's.<p>

The realisation she had been evesdropping on _Sena's_ conversation with his _boyfriend_ the entire afternoon hit her like Gao.

Her last thought before she fainted from shock was: "I _knew _I recognised that voice!"

* * *

><p>Don't like this one very much either, not enough yaoi probably. For some reason, I just can't seem to write Akaba fics very well...<p>

For those who read this, I'll let you know who I have written fics for so far in this series: Agon, Akaba, Hiruma, Juumonji, Kakei, Marco, Sakuraba and Shin. Of those, I don't _really _like Akaba, Marco and Sakuraba's, but I'm not changing any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

I think the overall concensus was for Shin to be next. I found this one hard to write, particularly in regards to keeping Shin in character, but let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><span>Shin: More?<span>

Though she couldn't quite agree with the methods used to arrange the exercise, Mamori couldn't help but think that the teambuilding orienteering would have strong positive outcomes for the two groups that were dispersed in the forest. She only hoped that Sena would be able to manage and he wouldn't get picked on whilst alone with Shin – she wasn't quite sure what to think of the larger boy, even if Sena did look up to him greatly.

Whilst the groups in the forest were making their way back, she was left at the small cabin on the outskirts of the forest, that Hiruma had managed to convince the headteacher to hire for the duration of the training exercise.

All the teams had been left roughly the same distance from the base camp, and, with the extra points they would be directed to first, they were expected to arrive the evening of the following day – Hiruma had generously made sure they all had the proper equipment for their night in the wilderness, or so he claimed.

Hiruma and Takami were the first pair back the next day, just after noon, not at all surprising with the two tactical quarterbacks working together. After that it was a steady streams of players that arrived, leaving only three pairs (including the Sena/Shin combination and, not surprisingly, Taki and his unfortunately teammate) to suffer through another night alone. It was only when the afternoon of the following day began to pass by that Mamori really began to worry, as all the teams were waiting at the target zone, barring Sena and Shin.

After that it didn't take long before Hiruma started firing shots into the air, cursing at the fucking shrimp for getting so lost and not using the fucking radio.

Several Oujo players blanched at the thought, secretly wondering if they would ever see the two players again. It was Takami who finally informed Hiruma of the difficulties that arose when Shin tried to use technology: that he had to dodge bullets for not mentioning it earlier was expected.

With the setting sun fast approaching, it was all they could do to make arrangements for the search-parties that would go out the following day.

They sent off in groups of two, trying to cover as much ground as possible whilst keeping in frequent radio contact, each being overseen by Hiruma who had given them each a tracking beacon that linked to his laptop. Mamori didn't want to be mean, but there were many people she would have picked to accompany her before Monta even came to mind. It, therefore, didn't upset her too much when he began chasing after a deer, sure it was Sena – he could tell from the hairstyle... – she did have the radio after all.

Hiruma had just sent out a mass radio announcement, telling them to turn back – him giving directions when necessary – and head back to the camp, when she finally spotted two figures through the trees. Not radioing in immediately, she headed through the trees quickly, sighing in relief when the two forms came into focus and confirmed her suspicions.

"Sena!" she was seconds away from throwing her arms around his neck in a bear hug when she noticed something different about him. Pushing him back to observe from arm's length, her eyes quickly fixated on his neck.

"Sena! What did you do to get so many bruises on your neck?"

It only confused her when his face flushed an unhealthy red and barely managed to stutter a few words.

Several silent moments passed before Shin came to his rescue. "We were training."

It possibly wasn't the best answer, as Mamori only became curious about what sort of training they had done to end up with marks like those, and verbalised her thought.

"Physical exchanges. They play an important part in American football, I can only see benefits to learning how to do such a thing socially."

And only Shin would be able to relate their previous activities to football so that Mamori was none the wiser. Pity it didn't work on anyone else. Besides Taki.

* * *

><p>When Hiruma had happily declared that they would be participating in some endurance training alongside the White Knights, Sena had been terrified – Hiruma's training was bad enough without his rival there to see his failures. When he had announced that they would be orienteering – of all things – Sena's nerves had shot through the roof – he was expected to read a map? When he and Shin were paired together he didn't know what to feel – nervous that he'd be alone with Shin for however long it took them to reach their destination, or happy that he had someone reliable to work with, surely Shin would be able to get them back to safety with ease!<p>

He didn't notice the pitying looks other members of the White Knights were sending him.

It was something only Hiruma would do: drug their food with enough sleeping pills to knock them out long enough so that, when they woke up, they were alone in the middle of a forest with only their packs, a compass, a map and a radio – labelled clearly with a note saying 'If this radio is used before you're fucking dying of starvation, you'll be playing a Penalty Game!' that made Sena think maybe starvation was a better option.

Even so, that didn't make it any less devastating when Shin picked up the radio, only for it to immediately start to smoke in his hands before sparks erupted from it and it fell to pieces.

Sena hadn't appreciated before how quickly the sun disappeared from the sky. They had been in the forest for about eight hours now, lost for at least six of them. With the rapidly deepening darkness, finally Shin called a halt to their jog, setting his pack down in the small clearing and beginning to root through it. A look of puzzlement appeared on his face.

"Kobayakawa-san, do you have any supplies other than rations?"

Even without looking, Sena was pretty sure he knew the answer – of course Hiruma would do something like that! He was pesimistic when he checked, but that only meant that his expectations were exceeded when he found a slightly thick blanket bunched up messily at the very top of his pack.

He pulled it out with a flourish, only to find it was only about two meters either way, not quite as large as he had hoped.

Not much later found the two of them trying to organise themselves for the night, only once Shin had reassured him many times that there were very few dangerous animals in the forest, none of which would approach them, even if they were asleep.

The next trial was convincing Shin that they would share the blanket for the night, and he would not be sleeping without even the slightest amount of protection from the cold. The argument (rather one-sided) only ended when Sena's shivering became too severe to continue and they quickly settled down, chest to chest.

Then came the awkward silence, which Sena was sure that only he found awkward, until Shin finally broke it: at the time, Sena almost wished he hadn't.

"Kobayakawa-san, your body fits well against mine."

"Sh-Shin-san?" Sena managed to stutter.

Shin glanced down, only to see the dark red flush that had covered Sena's cheeks.

"Are you feeling feverish, Sena-kun?"

What with his blush growing a few shades darker at the question, Sena didn't feel his 'no' was very believable, but Shin seemed to accept it.

"That is good. I would be disappointed if you were to fall ill, I like you very much." And without another word he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sena could barely feel the rest of his body, as the blood in his veins drains from everywhere but his cheeks.

"You... you like me? In what way?"

The question only seemed to confuse Shin who stared down at him blankly before kissing him once more. "In the way that I enjoy the physical contact between our mouths."

Sena wondered what he must look like, face red with excess blood and eyes as wide as they could manage. How did one respond to such a naive proclamation? Trying to think of something to say back to the Oujo linebacker, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, only to nearly faint in horror of what he said.

"Well, do you like me enough to enjoy physical contact between our tongues as well?"

He tried to take it back, the confused look on Shin's face said he didn't quite understand the question, but everytime he opened his mouth to pass it off as a joke nothing came out. He was stuck opening and closing his mouth like a beached fish, giving Shin the perfect opportunity to capture it, sliding his tongue into the gaping jaw.

Even as his body reacted, threading a hand into the short, blue hair and kissing back slightly nervously, Sena's mind went blank. 'How did this happen?'

Everything came back into focus when he heard the moan that left his lips, Shin's own departing his a second later as the boy looked down in worry. "Are you alright, Sena-kun? I am not... hurting you in any way?"

He panted breathlessly, his tongue sneeking out to lick at the saliva sticking to his lip without conscious thought. "I'm fine. More than fine. And I like you very much too, Shin-san. Enough to do that and more, when we're ready."

Shin settled back down again behind him, wrapping his limbs around Sena once more for warmth, so close that he could feel each exhale that Shin made against the top of his head, and his heartbeat where his chest pressed against his back.

Sena had closed his eyes, thinking Shin was settling down now and would be silent when the next words came, seeming to echo around the empty clearing.

"There's more?"

* * *

><p>Yeah... just reread it... REALLY don't like this one. It feels awkward, and not in the way it should...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Almost didn't get this up in time. Can't remember if anyone gave any preferences in their reviews, so I've gone with Hiruma (one I like, though he may be OOC). For this series I think I only have Juumonji and Sakuraba (who's ficlet I don't like) left though I have many hours of flights ahead of me, so will try to write some more then, if I'm not too hyper about going to JAPAN! XD

Also, if anyone actually reads my fic 'Eye of the Beholder', I know I said I'd update before I left, unfortunately I won't be able to because I'm not at home anymore, thus don't have the chapter, thankfully I'd loaded this one onto when I started publishing these fics. So apologies for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own, though my friend in Japan has just found a nearby store to her that has a floor of yaoi XD XD XD

Warning: sex.

* * *

><p><span>Hiruma: In Hot Water<span>

Mamori stepped off the coach and gazed around in awe.

Though she had asked him several times, Hiruma was staying tightlipped about how he had managed to get the whole team a free trip to an expensive onsen.

As she thought that the devil in question fired off a round of shots to capture the group's attention.

"We're here for a week fucking trash! And I've already sorted the room arrangements, so no complaining!"

The group, as a whole, gulped.

"Firstly, the Ha-ha brothers are in one room-"

"We're not brothers!"

"-try not to make too much noise and keep everyone up." He smirked maliciously at the blush that Jumonji developed whilst Kuroki and Tougano wrapped an arm around him on either side, grinning widely.

"Next Shitty-fuzzy-chin and the monkey."

She noticed Sena patting his back consollingly whilst Taki spun circles around them.

"Fucking Manager and the cheerleader gaki."

She sent Suzuna a smile only to notice her looking at Sena mournfully – had she wanted to share a room with him? She smiled to herself, maybe she could try to have them coincidentally run into each other, alone, several times whilst they were here? She almost missed the next announcement as her mind made up plans.

"Fat-ass, you're with Fat-ass Junior. And Baldy, you're with the Old Man."

He crumpled the small piece of paper he'd been reading from and chucked it over his shoulder.

She frowned, preparing to tell him off for littering when she realised Sena's name hadn't been announced.

"Hiruma-san, you forgot to give Sena a room!"

The smirk he gave her made her feel as if he'd just caused the apocalypse, and couldn't be happier.

"Fucking shrimp will be sharing with me. Now hurry the fuck up and get inside!"

She slammed her foot down, "Sena can't share a room with you Hiruma! Why can't he stay with Yukimitsu?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before looking past her, "You got a problem with the arrangements, fucking shrimp?"

She turned as Sena glanced to the ground, toeing a rock with his shoe, "No Hiruma-san."

"As I thought." He walked away before she could raise the topic again.

She turned to tell Sena he should be standing up for himself but all she saw was a blur flying past her and into the resort. She would speak with him later.

* * *

><p>The whole team converged in a dining room for their meal that night, each dressed in a yukata and looking more relaxed than she could remember seeing them in the past few months. However he had arranged this holiday, maybe it was for the best.<p>

Most of the team had already settled by the time she and Suzuna entered the room, leaving them at the opposite end of the table from Sena who was settled between Hiruma and Musashi, with Tougano, Jumonji and Kuroki facing him. Hiruma leant in to him and whispered something into his ear, causing Sena to blush severely, however just as she went to tell him to stop bullying Sena, Monta burst into the room in his usual style and started demanding her attention. By the time she looked back, Sena was enthusiastically talking with Jumonji and Kuroki (Tougano had a manga open beside him) whilst Hiruma and Musashi talked over Sena's head. Whilst not having the best manners, she felt it a tad too late to bring up Hiruma's bullying now, she would just be sure to keep her eyes open for the next time it happened.

Finished their meal, they gradually began to wander from the room, and she was pleased when Hiruma stayed, still talking with Musashi, as Sena left – surprisingly with the three brothers, rather than Monta – though she did notice the way his piercing eyes followed Sena's form as he left. She stood up about to follow when Monta, once more blocked her from interupting.

"Mamori-san, would you like to join us in the rec room?"

She glanced at the group of Monta, Yuki, Taki and Suzuna, who was also glancing at the door. She hesitated for a second before a plan came to mind.

"Sure, why not. Suzuna, why don't you go ask Sena if he wants to join us? I think I just saw him leaving with Jumonji, Kuroki and Tougano."

The younger girl looked at her before smiling and running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Suzuna ran after the four boys that had left a minute before, feeling strange having her feet touching the ground and pushing rather than the usual smooth motion that her skates provided – the owner had told her skates weren't allowed indoors when they arrived, to her great annoyance. Things seemed to be looking up though, if she read what Mamori intended properly. From the look in the other girl's eyes, she was fully prepared to play matchmaker between herself and Sena, something Suzuna was more than familiar with doing.<p>

She reached the three brothers' room, deciding to check there for them first. She smirked when she heard voices from inside – bingo. She was about to knock when a better idea crossed her mind and her smirk grew wider. As quietly as possible, she leant closer, pressing an ear against the thin door.

"So has he said anything yet?" That was definately Jumonji.

"Just what he whispered during dinner." Sena, only he had such a soft, gentle voice.

"And that was?" Tougano: she could just visualise him briefly glancing up from his manga, his eyebrow raised in question.

Sena spoke again, but it was such a quiet mumble she couldn't make out a single word, however the others obviously did for seconds later there was raucous laughter from inside the room.

There was silence for several moments when the laughter finally died down before Jumonji spoke again, more serious this time.

"So you're going to go all the way whilst you're here?"

Suzuna felt her eyes widen and jaw drop open, she struggled not to gasp loudly whilst simultaneously trying to remember to breathe. Sena was going to sleep with someone? She and Mamori were the only girls there, from their group anyway, and she knew Sena thought of Mamori as an older sister, which left only her. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest, wondering why the occupants of the room hadn't heard it yet. Maybe he was only joking, surely Sena wouldn't –

"Yeah, I think so. I'm a bit nervous – what if I'm no good?"

The three laughed again, though she could hear that it was kind-hearted laughter. Her mind could barely take it in – Sena wanted to sleep with her, and planned to do so sometime during this week? She wasn't ready for that! He hadn't even admitted that he liked her yet, and he thought she would sleep with him?

"Sena, I take it up the ass from these guys, and I can say with absolutely no doubt, that you'll do fine. He can barely keep his hands off you! Plus he arranged all this specially for your anniversary, even if he had to go on the pretense it was for the team. Why don't you go find Hiruma and drag him away for some alone-time already?" he asked with a laugh.

Suzuna could imagine the blush that would be on Sena's cheeks but forced her mind to focus on other things, like getting the hell away from that door before she was discovered and trying to make sense of what she'd just heard. Yo-niisan and Sena... it just couldn't be true... could it?

* * *

><p>When Suzuna returned to the room, Mamori could tell something was off. Firstly, Sena was obviously absent and besides that, Suzuna's face showed she was deeply troubled by something.<p>

"Suzuna-chan? Are you alright?"

The girl looked up and gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine. Sena was otherwise engaged so couldn't make it. Now, who can I beat first?" though her smile grew wider, Mamori could still tell she was troubled, and after seeing Sena too. Her mind made up, she followed Suzuna to the ping pong table – she would be speaking to Sena later that night.

* * *

><p>When they got back to their room that night, she let Suzuna get ready for bed before pretending she had forgotten to speak to Yukimitsu about something and heading out again. They were actually all rather spread out – all in different corridors with the exception of the Huh-huh brothers, Hiruma and Sena, who's rooms were beside each other. Maybe something had happened with Hiruma when Suzuna went to talk to Sena? She certainly couldn't think of any reasons for Hiruma to cause Suzuna trouble, but what other reasons could there be?<p>

She reached the door and immediately knocked, noticing the breathing inside the room – almost pants, she realised – stopped for a split second before continuing as Hiruma yelled through the door.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"It's me Hiruma, and I want to talk to you and Sena!"

There was a pause, filled only with harsh breathing. "We're busy right now!"

Was it just Mamori, or did his voice sound rather strained?

She was about to demand he listen when she heard a strangled moan from inside, something that only Sena could have uttered out of the two of them. Her mind went blank for several seconds before coming to the only logical possibility.

"Hiruma, are you bullying Sena?"

She heard a grunt, this time definately Hiruma, followed by another moan. Finally fed up, she pulled at the door handle, only to find it stuck in place.

"Hiruma! Open this door! Right now!" She tried it again before a final moan sounded through the door, cut off halfway through followed by nearly two minute's silence in which she tugged incessantly at the door, only for it to remain as stubbornly closed as it had at the start.

Finally she heard some shuffling from inside she could tell was Hiruma by the number of curses muttered under his breath.

What seemed an age later she heard a lock click and the door slip open a fraction, a single eye glaring out.

She wasn't going to take any of that though, and before he could properly hold the door in place, she tugged viciously, sending it flying open and pushing her way into the room whilst he was still off-balance from the door being ripped from his hands.

The second she took in the room her eyes widened. Dim lighting, tinted red gave a romantic atmosphere, petals had been painstakingly spread throughout the room and on one wall there was a banner declaring 'Happy Fucking Anniversary'. In the very centre of it all, laying on a thick futon, though he was quick to sit up and hold the sheet that had been covering his lower half to his chest, was Sena, blush and all.

"Mamori..." That's all he said, staring at her. There was embarrassment, that she had seen him laid out , barely covered and obviously ravaged, but more than that there was annoyance, that she had interupted an, obviously very intimate moment. How long had this been going on? Which anniversary was it? How could she have not known about this?

Before she could vocalise, or even isolate, a single thought, a clawed hand gripped her shoulder, dragging her forcefully backwards and out of the room, the door slamming shut and lock clicking again before she could react in any way but stumble backwards into the wall behind her.

It took another ten minutes before she managed to pull herself together enough to return to her room, hearing the gentle murmurs and exchanged kisses on the otherside of the door before she left.

* * *

><p>Sena couldn't remember ever feeling as annoyed with Mamori's mothering ways as he did then. He had found Hiruma waiting for him in their room after leaving the three linesmen and from there everything was perfect: Hiruma literally swept his worries aside and worshiped his body with kisses everywhere until he was ready to move on. There had been the initial pain, but after that it had been so perfect: the feeling; the heat. Then they had been <em>interupted, <em>on their _anniversary, _during their _first time!_ She had literally burst through the door, destroying the intimacy between the two of them that Hiruma had worked so hard to create that night. Though he assured Hiruma that it had been perfect and he loved him so much – to which he had said Sena had been more than perfect, and he more than loved him, allowing him some post-sex snuggling which he would surely demand from the blonde each time – he could easily tell his boyfriend was out for blood as they made their way to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Musashi had received a message to keep everyone in the dining room that morning until Hiruma could 'talk' to them all. Even through text, Musashi could tell that Hiruma was more than pissed.<p>

The room went silent when the two of them walked in, terrified by the pissed expression on Hiruma's face, but absolutely petrified with fear by the similar look on Sena's face.

Hiruma slammed a foot onto the table, almost overturning several dishes with the force used, and glared at the group too scared to move.

"Since some of you don't understand the concept of privacy and common decency I'm going to explain this to you once. The fucking shrimp and I are dating. This is our one year anniversary. If any of you mess this up for us anymore, you'll regret it more than you can possibly imagine."

And with that, more than cheerful, announcement, Sena found a hand gently grasp his chin and his lips captured in a mind-numbing kiss to the cheers or gasps of the rest of the team.

He had to wonder what their second anniversary would bring.

* * *

><p>For some reason, uke-Jumonji and Romantic!Hiruma just decided to write themselves in that way. Though I'm really happy with how this turned out, for I wasn't sure what to do with Hiruma – onsen are always the answer!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! (and stuck in bed with Freshers' Flu). Important-ish notes at the end for those who bother :P

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

><p><span>? - Overprotected<span>

After all the months since it happened, Mamori could only barely remember saying the words 'girls will only ever think of you as a brother' to Sena, and the aggravation that had caused him. But at that moment in time, the memory didn't even cross her mind.

She had been waiting in Sena's room for just a few minutes – he was on one of his evening jogs, which could go on for hours if he lost track of time – when she noticed a message pop up on his computer screen. Curious, but with no ill-intentions, she read what was written.

The first thing that made her nervous was the fact, instead of giving a name he was simply called '18'. The message itself merely said 'hey, are you free?'

'Why would Sena be talking to people he doesn't know online? Doesn't he know how dangerous that is?' With these thoughts she almost felt justified typing a message back: 'yes.'

For the few moments between sending the message and receiving the next she felt as if her heart was going to force its way out of her chest: maybe she should have just ignored it...

'I'm thinking of you, baby.'

She could barely feel her heart now, shock causing her whole body to feel numb. 'That doesn't mean anything – it could just be a really close friend...' With that thought she forced herself to continue with the conversation, with even more justification that what she was doing was right – this person could be dangerous to Sena.

'Oh? And what are you thinking?'

If she had been a religious person, she would have been on her knees praying for anything but the reply that she received.

'That I wish it was your hands touching me instead of my own.'

Her hands froze over the keyboard, completely clueless on how to respond. How could Sena be in a relationship like this without her knowing? Was he being forced into it? What sort of girl thought of Sena that way – besides Suzuna, but it couldn't be her, she was at the doctors right now, with flu. Unless that had been an excuse to get away from Mamori... Her speculations paused when the next message appeared.

'Still can't get over the sight of you on your knees, sucking me off. I'm hard just thinking about you!'

It was a guy... Sena had a _boyfriend_. He had a boyfriend that nobody knew about! Her legs felt like jelly as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs, telling Sena's parents she had a meeting and would see Sena tomorrow.

Why hadn't Sena told her?

* * *

><p>Sena was only five minutes from home when his phone began to ring, prompting him to pause and fish it from the depths of his pocket.<p>

He smiled at the name that appeared on the screen before flipping it open. "He-"

Before he could even manage a greeting, he was cut off by the frantic voice on the other end.

"Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to pressurize you into anything: I thought you were okay with that sort of talk! Have I been going too fast? I thought you'd tell me!"

"What? Why would I be mad?" Sena could only ask in confusion before managing to address the other questions. "I don't feel pressured at all, you know how I feel about you! We've been taking it slow for months!"

There was a pause and a relieved sigh on the other end before his boyfriend spoke again, accusatory this time. "Then why did you leave me hanging just now?"

Sena was confused, he hadn't accidentally jogged past him and ignored him, had he? "What? I didn't just jog past you, did I? If I did, you know how I get when I'm jogging, you should have just stopped me!"

There was a longer pause on the other end this time before he spoke again. "A jog? You left me in the middle of a conversation to go for a jog? I thought you were offended by what I'd written!"

It took Sena a moment to realise he was talking about an online discussion but that just made him even more confused. "When was this conversation?"

"It started about twenty minutes ago, why?"

Sena barely managed to choke out the next sentence, the thought that someone had been messaging his boyfriend and reading what they said to each other simply too horrifying for him to comprehend.

"...I've been jogging for fourty minutes now..."

From the silence on the other end, he could assume his boyfriend was going through the same horror that he was.

"I'm almost home now, give me a minute to get back and I'll see if anyone's been in my room." He started to run, almost full out whilst keeping his phone pressed tight against his ear to hear anything over the sound of his breathing.

"I'm sorry Sena, I thought you'd just left halfway through..."

"It's fine. What did you say in the conversation?"

The long pause on the other end told him that it couldn't be good. "Not much before I stopped getting replies, but I did talk about... you giving me a blowjob... I'm really sorry Sena!"

For a few seconds Sena stopped breathing and forced himself to stop running, just a street away from his house anyway. "It's alright. It's not your fault at all. It's whoever pretended to be me – it's their fault."

They both lapsed into silence for several moments as Sena pushed the door open and slid his shoes off, making his way to the kitchen where both his parents were.

"You're back rather soon, honey. Is something wrong?" his mum asked, obviously noting the pallor that had taken over his face.

"Mum, has someone been in my room whilst I was out?"

"Mamori popped by, but she had to leave as she had a meeting. She said she'd see you tomorrow at school though."

He didn't respond when she asked if he was alright again, already speaking into the phone. "It was Mamori," he couldn't add the 'neesan' onto her name like he normally did, not after she did something like this. "Can you come over?"

He realised how pathetic he sounded, but couldn't bring himself to care when the immediate response was: "I'll be right over."

He headed up to his room to see what exactly had been written by Mamori, ignoring the questions his mother asked.

It was half an hour later that he heard the front door open and his mother's loud greeting.

"Sakuraba-kun! How are you? Sena's been acting strange since he got back from his jog tonight, I don't suppose you know what's wrong do you?"

"I do, Kobayakawa-san, but I don't think I can really say, is he in his room?"

"Yes he is, and I keep on telling you not to call me that! Will you be staying the night?"

He could hear him jumping up the stairs after confirming he would, and seconds later Sena's door creaked open.

He tackled the taller blonde before he even managed to take a step into the room.

"Haruto..."

He felt his long arms wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed to the top of his head before the arms moved and scooped him up, moving them both to his bed.

"Shhh, Sena. It'll be alright. I'm here for you."

The next morning instead of heading to practice before school began, the two of them went on a long jog around the town before Sakuraba left him at the gates, saying he'd be around after school to pick him up.

He watched Sakuraba walk away – and would vehemently deny the longing in his eyes, whilst simultaneously blushing furiously – before taking a step into the school grounds and hear his name called a second later.

Sena barely managed a smile for Jumonji as the three not-brothers ambled over to him, Jumonji swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"You alright shorty? You seem kinda down."

Sena looked up at the blonde who was as good as an older brother before sighing and looking down again, only worrying the threesome more.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jumonji announced, looking at the two on either side of him. "We're skipping first period and you," he nudged Sena, "are going to tell us what's up."

Sena almost managed a smile: Jumonji made him feel safe, ever since they became friends. It was ironic, thinking that, that he was then lead to the place where they had demanded he buy them lunch at when they first met.

"He's coming over after school, I'm pretty sure he's ready to come out now," Sena concluded.

"God, that bitch!" Jumonji swore, kicking an empty juice bottle against the wall.

"You want us to rough her up, Sena-chan?" Kuroki offered, more than serious.

Sena laughed slightly and shook his head, not missing the disappointed looks on the three faces.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Hiruma-san will already three steps ahead of you in that respect, and – no offense – but i can't think of anything worse than facing Hiruma-san's wrath."

"You told Hiruma about this? Seriously?" Sena could easily understand his disbelief and quickly shook his head.

"Of course not, but is there really anything we do that he doesn't know about – particularly if it involves a rival team? Plus I know for a fact none of you put the condoms in my locker just after Haruto and I had discussed going all the way three days ago."

The trio choked.

* * *

><p>It was obvious Sena wasn't the only one avoiding the issue during school time when Mamori didn't appear as she usually did during lunch. He almost expected her to be absent from the club house when he entered with Hiruma's arm slung over his shoulder – he really had too many brother-figures – to receive a harsh stare at the harmless arm touching the petite brunette.<p>

"Hiruma. I should have known it was you – only you are so crude!" she declared, her words filled with spite.

Without even glancing at the enraged manager, Hiruma announced, "We're going to have a guest today, you'd better play your fucking best!"

"Hiruma!"

Sena snapped, turning to glare at the older girl. "Mamori! Just stop! It's not Hiruma! I don't want to hear anything from you right now."

She froze, staring in Sena, shocked that he had yelled at her.

"Sena... what do you mean?"

The cold glare she received seemed to send a bolt of ice through her heart, leaving her stuttering in confusion.

"It was pretty obvious what you did, and you're not even trying to hide the fact you know I'm dating someone now."

The announcement brought several exclamations of surprise from the group – the loudest from Suzuna – whilst identifying those who had already known easily.

Mamori felt her mouth open and close several times before she managed to form a response. "Sena, I'm only doing what's best for you... you shouldn't be-"

Whatever he shouldn't be was left unsaid as the door slid open, revealing a large silhouetted figure that filled the frame before stepping through.

Monta perfectly summed up everyone's confusion at the new arrival, simply with the words "Sakuraba-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Sena. I decided we should go out for dinner tonight, somewhere upmarket."

Before anyone could quite explain what was going on to those observers who had been confused from the start, Sakuraba dragged Sena to him, pulled his face up to meet his lowered one and entwined their tongues enthusiastically.

When they finally separated it took him several long seconds to disappate the haze that clouded his mind, managing just in time to hear Mamori ask, tearfully: "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you once told me girls would only think of me as a brother, and at the time, that hurt. But now, it's fine, why would I want a girl when I have my knight in shining armour?"

* * *

><p>I don't particularly like this fic - though rereading it did make me feel a bit better about it - but it's a different way for Mamori to find out so... Also, that ending is SO cheesy... I almost cringed :P<p>

And I know it was rather obvious from the start who the 'mystery boyfriend' was but... yeah...

There is a whole backstory for this fic written in which they got together, but it wasn't necessary to the fic so it might appear sometime as a stand-alone one-shot, or I might add extra chapters to some of these fics as I can think extra stuff for some of them.

In other, more exciting news, I managed to find a reasonable amount of ES21 doujinshi whilst I was in Japan XD There was SO much ShinSakuraba and, whilst I like that pairing, it's not my favourite (or one of my favs, all of which include Sena...)

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm running out of ficlets for this series, so sometime soon might start posting another series of them so keep an eye out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Besides the manga and several doujinshi. :( Sad face.

* * *

><p><span>Juumonji: The Games We Play<span>

It was only as she stepped off the DDR machine half an hour after starting that she finally noticed that Sena had disappeared from sight. She checked the group that she could see spread around the arcade, then repeated the process another two times – the boy was so slight he could easily disappear behind any of the linesmen. Certain he wasn't to be found, she stepped over to Monta as he shot zombies.

"Monta-kun, have you seen Sena anywhere?"

"Mamori-san! Sena? No, he was over with Yuki-san five minutes ago. Did you want to..."

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Mamori headed to see Yuki without a second's waste.

"Yukimitsu-san, do you know where Sena is? I can't find him anywhere!"

The thin man turned from where he was watching Kuroki and Toganou frantically direct their avatars to kick and punch the other's.

"Sena-kun left with Jumonji-san, just a minute ago actually. I think they mentioned something about checking out the back of the arcade."

She nodded and thanked him, heading to the area he had motioned. It was a lot quieter in the area furthest from the front door as the older, less popular games were kept here. In fact there were only two people she could see, neither a short brunette, or tall blonde in sight.

She was about to turn to go check the other areas again when she noticed a darkened corner, mostly hidden by a large change machine.

* * *

><p>"Game Over."<p>

Tougano threw the controller back onto the stand, ignoring Kuroki's gloating gaze. He turned to Yukimitsu, so as not to look at the smug bastard.

"Was that Mamori just then?" He honestly didn't give a damn, but anything to take away from his disappointing loss was a good subject.

"Yes, she was looking for Sena. He and Jumonji did say they were heading to the back of the arcade, right?"

Tougano looked to Kuroki, their faces both expressing dawning horror.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>"Manager!"<p>

Mamori turned to face the two brothers as they skidded to a halt infront of her before edging their way around her on either side to block her path.

"Um... Sena wasn't feeling well earlier, so Jumonji said he'd take him home!"

She looked rather shocked at the outburst before getting slightly worried. "Sena's sick?"

Before either of them could respond, she pulled her mobile from her pocket and hit speed-dial – Sena's number was always the highest priority on her phone, unfortunately for the two thirds of the Huh-huh brothers who stood before her as, in the quiet of this area of the arcade, Sena's ringtone blatantly started ringing from behind them before they could make up more excuses as to why she shouldn't call him.

For a second she only started at her phone, then gave both Kuroki and Tougano a confused look and moving to go past them. She only grew more confused when they both leapt infront of her, holding their hands infront of them, trying to motion her back.

"You shouldn't go back there, Mamori-san... um... you see..."

Any excuse Kuroki managed to think of in that second became pointless when a lewd moan came from the area they stood mere feet from.

The three of them froze, Kuroki sporting a light blush across his cheeks from the sound whilst Tougano covered his eyes with his hand, despairingly. Mamori just stared, confused: wasn't Sena back there? Had they already left, and someone else had taken the spot, making those vocal noises? Sena had probably just forgotten his phone.

"Ju- Jumonji!"

Her face rapidly paled. That was Sena's voice, pleading with the larger blonde. Were they fighting? Had Jumonji hurt Sena in someway, causing him to moan in pain?

She easily pushed past the two linesmen, catching them offguard and sped around the corner, the words 'Stop bullying Sena' already on her lips, only to pause in shock, then horror at the sight before her, easily allowing Tougano and Kuroki to drag her away silently before either of the otherwise engaged pair noticed.

* * *

><p>Sena smiled to himself happily, turning from watching the two not-brothers duking it out with each other to observe the rest of his teammates spread throughout the arcade having fun after a long afternoon of practise.<p>

His smile only became larger when Jumonji slid up to his side, meshing their fingers together and giving a gentle tug.

"We're going to have a look around the back," he mumbled, ignoring the knowing looks he received from the blonde and brunette before they quickly returned to their fight.

They hardly needed to explore the area, the four of them had spent much free time – what little they got around practise anyway – in the arcade of late. All of them were aware of the small, dark area at the back of the arcade where broken games were kept that would eventually be fixed, or were being left to rot, no longer used by the patrons. And if Jumonji and Sena were a bit more acquainted with the area than most, well the two other not-brothers simply laughed a bit more at them.

The area was perfectly hidden behind a change machine, with a small entrance that was only really noticable from certain angles. There was a few slot machines and a pinball machine along the wall, with a broken air-hockey table in the very centre.

No one noticed when they slipped in, and an instant later Sena felt Jumonji's hands wrap around his waist and pulling him closer, their lips meeting for an urgent and almost violent kiss that left him gasping for breath, already feeling his lips begin to bruise from the harsh contact.

The hands around his waist slipped lower and cupped his rear before lifting, allowing Sena to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist. Seconds later he felt the air-hockey table underneath him and Jumonji's hands on his shoulders pushing him back to lay across the surface as he followed him on his knees, straddling his crotch and attacking his neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. Sena found his mind quickly hazing over and after a while – seconds, minutes or hours, he couldn't be sure – he couldn't stop the moans and cries that fell from his lips anymore.

"Jumonji!"

* * *

><p>Sena valiantly fought the blush that wanted to stain his cheeks when they made their way back to the front of the arcade and Hiruma – who sat in a corner with his laptop open before him – sent him a knowing smirk. He was used to that reaction from Kuroki and Tougano: they had been the ones who convinced Jumonji to ask him out after all, but being on the receiving end of one of Hiruma's smirks, in regards to a personal issue such as this, was unnerving. He looked away as Hiruma pulled out one of his many mobiles only to jump in shock as his own phone vibrated whilst his ringtone started playing, informing him of a new message.<p>

Tempted to ignore it however knowing it would be best to get it out of the way, he opened the message, almost holding the phone away from him in fear of what might happen when opening a message from the devil himself.

He was relieved to see only words before him: "I've got some pictures you might be interested in, fucking shrimp. And nice scarf."

He blushed at the last part, fingering the light scarf he had wrapped around his neck, hiding many red marks from sight. The first part confused him though, until he noticed Jumonji blushing, having read the message over his shoulder, and realised it probably wasn't really meant for him, more to torment the blonde.

He closed the message to put his phone away, only to receive a notification that he had missed a call fifteen minutes ago from Mamori. Spotting her sitting at a table, surprisingly with Kuroki and Tougano, he made his way over to them, feeling his boyfriend following close behind him.

"Sorry I missed your call, Mamori-neechan. Was there something you wanted?"

* * *

><p>Juumonji was actually the second fic I wrote, don't know how he ended up appearing so late...<p>

For this series of fics I'm just about out, only got one half-finished one left, but don't know when inspiration will return...

SO... I'll start posting some of the other ones :D

Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter written for this fic. Maybe I'll write more someday, but my mind has become so absolutely focused on Agon/Sena that I don't know if that will happen... Maybe as I rewatch the series...

Isn't great for a last chapter, and pretty fanciful... but then, that's what Marco is right? ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Marco: Lifestyles (Of the Rich and the Footballers)<span>

It had come as a shock to Sena, when he had found out his boyfriend's mother was actually a Hollywood star. And every now and then, Marco would fly around the world to spend some time with her and his father – whose job Marco never did tell him...

Marco merely laughed at his utter disbelief before explaining everyone at his school knew not to mention it, so he managed to live a relatively quiet life in his own penthouse apartment. And, as much as he tried to stop the quarterback buying him gifts constantly, it certainly explained how he was able to spend so much money on the smaller running back.

Still, even knowing all that, it was unbelievable to him when, during one of the family dinners his parents insisted Marco joined them for every week or two (they alternated who's house they spent the weekends at – Sena had been surprised his parents trusted him that much) the Hakushu player asked if his parents would allow Sena to come meet his parents with him the following week... in America... for the premier of his mother's new movie.

It wasn't possible for his mother to be any more ecstatic than she was, literally dancing around the room in joy. His father was much more relaxed, as he always was, but the bright smile on his face showed he was just as overjoyed as his wife.

It was rather embarrassing with the two of them seeing him off at the airport, especially with his mother constantly asking Marco if he would look after him. That all slipped from his mind when they were flying across the Pacific Ocean in first class, hands clasped as he couldn't stop smiling.

It was, most likely, all the excitement that made him forget to tell Mamori he was going away. Or more precisely, let her finally know he had a boyfriend that was taking him across to America for the week.

* * *

><p>She had gone round to his house on the first day of their holiday to see if he was free to spend some time, but no-one had been around to answer. Instead, figuring he must be out for a jog, she sent him a text only to find she couldn't reach him. It was strange, as he never turned his mobile off because it was a sign to him of how much things had changed, with all the new numbers of the friends he'd made that year.<p>

Figuring he must be busy with something important, and having plans for the next few days, she left it at that. It was Wednesday before she tried to see him again at noon.

There was a disgruntled mutter when she knocked on the door, before Sena's mother opened the door, quickly pulling her into the living room and taking a seat before the television again.

She was almost nervous to ask what was going on – the only time she knew Mihae was like this was when Sena was playing football, and she _knew _there wasn't a game on today.

"Er, what's going on?" she asked his father, figuring he would be the safer choice at that time.

"Sena might be on soon!" he told her, without taking his eyes from the screen.

Confused, she looked back, confirming they were watching the premiere for the new American blockbuster. At that moment, the female star was being interviewed, her husband by her side, talking about the new film.

It was a minute later the interviewer changed topics.

"Is it true your son was recently over in the country, representing Japan in American Football? With the team that managed to draw with America's own upcoming superstars?"

The woman looked honestly happy at this comment, even though her fake smile had been undetectable until there was a contrast between the two.

"Yes. He's around here somewhere. We're both so proud of how well he's doing, and are behind him all the way whether he takes it further than high school or not. Oh, there he is!"

A teen, who's face she had memorised from the moment they beat Riku and the Wild Gunmen, appeared beside the woman.

"This is Maruko, and Kobayakawa, Sena-kun, his guest."

It took a moment for the woman's words to sink in, even as Mihae screamed in joy and Shiyuma tried to calm her down, with the largest of smiles on his face. Mamori's face fell slack as she stared at the petite figure on the screen, dressed like any of the other men on the red carpet and looking decidedly nervous. Why was he...? He hardly knew Marco, right?

She forced her mind to listen as the woman continued, obviously not thinking much of the smaller male but being polite and asking him a question anyway.

"And does Sena play American Football as well?" She sounded as if she were talking to a child, and Mamori puffed up in indignation, not at all realising she used the same voice around Sena all the time.

"H-Hai, I mean, yes. Marco and I met during the Kanto tournament, and have played together since then..."

"Oh, so you're teammates?" She asked, sounding just slightly more interested.

"O-only for the Youth Tournament, we-"

Marco suddenly cut him off then, placing an arm around his shoulder, "Sena is actually Japan's top American Football player at the High School level. His team destroyed mine at the finals, and went on to win the Christmas Bowl."

Sena, as expected, blushed and looked down, muttering something along the lines of 'wasn't easy' and 'didn't _destroy_' which could barely be heard.

Marco laughed, the arm around the running back's shoulders slipping lower to wrap around his waist.

"Sena's really modest" he told the woman. "I'm so lucky to have such an unassuming boyfriend."

Both Mamori and the female interviewer stared in shock, neither reacting as Marco said his thank you's to the woman and moved on when his parents motioned to him from further ahead to get a move on.

As the pair walked away, the camera easily picked up the slip of Marco's hand which had him brushing Sena's ass, and the small jump from Deimon's ace in response.

The worrying thing was when Mihae only squealed louder, "Young love!"

Shiyuma only nodded in agreement with his wife and lifted his newspaper again to read, before seeming to just remember she was stood there.

"Was there something you wanted, Mamori?"

She could only stare between him and his gushing wife in disbelief, "Uhhh..."

* * *

><p>Just to confirm, in canon Marco's mum isn't actually an actress, she's a fashion designer. And, the reason at the very start I've mentioned that Marco never tells Sena what his dad does, is because his father was a mafioso - and I like to speculate he was rather high ranked... (Reference - Devil Bat Investigation File 105, Volume 30)<p>

Let me know what you think, and if you have any other character chapter ideas, let me know! :)

And finally, if you have tumblr, feel free to find me at captaincinnabunny - I post ES21, other anime stuff, cosplays and bunnies! ^w^


End file.
